Speak Now
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: OC/Bakura/OC


**A/N: Here's another one-shot between my OC and Bakura. I recommend that you read it before you judge and as it stands, many people like this pairing so please try to enjoy it. I most likely won't be making another Yu-Gi-Oh story for some time, so feel free to browse my other Yu-Gi-Oh stories. Thanks and enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Speak Now**

Alyssa tugged on her darkened hair and smoothed down the front of her red dress. She slipped into the church, blending in with as well as standing out in the mass of people milling about. She couldn't believe she had sunk down to this level of sneaking around the city and sneaking into a church, but she could think of no other way to get her point across.

_Bakura, where are you? _Alyssa thought, walking down one hall. _Where did you hide my heart?_

Alyssa stopped walking when she heard the bride cussing out her bride's maids and complaining about the whole arrangement in another room. All Alyssa could think was that the girl was an undeserving bitch who didn't know she had everything that Alyssa had ever wanted.

Someone to talk to about anything in the world. A shoulder to cry on when the world got too hard to deal with. A warm embrace for when the pain got to be too much to bare. A cheery greeting in the morning with a tender kiss to follow shortly afterward. Passionate love making that made her so happy that she felt like crying.

All of it had been taken away from her by one undeserving girl who had caught Bakura's fancy one drunken night. Alyssa was not one to let something that her heart called for leave her. She had heard that if you love something, you should set it free. If it didn't come back, it wasn't meant to be. But she had issues with someone, who didn't even give a damn about others, taking a man that was so gentle and sweet, so passionate he was almost cruel.

Alyssa wandered further down the hall and saw that a door was ajar. On it was an overly fancy, paper bow. Annoyed, Alyssa ripped the bow off the door and proceeded to shred it with her nails. That done, she threw the scraps aside and knocked on the door, amazed that the person within hadn't heard her shredding the bow.

"Come in," came the lightly accented voice of the man that Alyssa wanted to see.

Alyssa stepped into the room to see that Bakura was standing in front of a mirror in a black tux, adjusting his pink bowtie. She awkwardly stood there, her hand on the door knob, forgetting the words she had wanted to say to him almost too easily. She had forgotten how handsome he had looked and the way his eyes lit up when he was happy. She had forgotten all of it, missed it even more.

"Alyssa?" Bakura asked, his eyes going wide in surprise. "Is that…Is that you, love?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura had been expecting one of his bride's brothers to come and fetch him when the time came for him to enter the chapel. It was a pleasant surprise to see that his old girlfriend had come to see him on his wedding day. But he couldn't remember seeing her name listed on the guest list.

And she didn't…well, she didn't look like the Alyssa he remembered. Her hair was considerably darker and shorter. Her eyes were sad and a deep emerald green, blood shot and red from crying, he guessed. Her face, normally free of makeup, had the unmistakable signs of concealer under her eyes and the slightest hint of lipstick to cover what he suspected was chapped lips. Her dress was a size smaller than he remembered and there were bruises on her hand that puzzled him.

"It's me," Alyssa whispered, forcing a smile. "You…you look good in that penguin suit, Bakura…Though…you could…"She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Never mind…"

"I could do what, Alyssa?" Bakura asked with a small smile on his face as he turned to face her.

"You could do without the pink bow," Alyssa muttered, raising her eyes to look at him once more. "It clashes with your eyes and is horribly tacky. I should know, I wore the same color uniform to school for years….Don't you remember high school?"

"I remember," Bakura said, gesturing at the bowtie. "This was my fiancé's idea. Pink and white are our wedding colors, so…" Alyssa looked away from him once more, her handing tightening on the door. "Alyssa, I don't remember your name on the guest list. Did Tasha invite you…?"

Alyssa shook her head, her knuckles standing white against her skin as she gripped the doorknob. "She wouldn't want me to ruin your shotgun wedding…"

"It is hardly a shotgun wedding," Bakura murmured, taking a step in her direction as she closed the door. "Tasha is pregnant with my child."

"So she says…"

Bakura was taken aback by the weariness in Alyssa's voice, the sharp edge growing duller. "Alyssa, what has happened to you?"

Alyssa shrugged, gripping her arm just below her eye of Horus tattoo. "Where do I begin…? Kaiba's officially moved onto a wide variety of women from six continents…I've lost all the duels I've participated in…I'm staying at a women's half-way house…"

Bakura's eyes went wide and he grabbed her hand, pulling her over to a chair. "My God, Alyssa…why are you living in a half-way house?"

Alyssa shook her head and looked away as if too ashamed to look at him anymore. "Uncle's company took a hard hit with the recession and failed gaming technologies, so he had to cut off my allowance and my pay. The charities I've given money to, have automatically taken funds from my check and I'm not left with much. I can't afford to pay for a house right now…So the half-way house that I give to, opened its doors to me."

"Alyssa, love, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I tell a man whose in love with another woman about my problems?" Alyssa asked, only sinking down into the chair when he pressed down on her shoulders. "It's not like I should ruin your happiness now that you've found the woman of your dreams." She clasped her hands on her lap and looked up at him with hopelessness in her eyes. "Really, I don't know why I came here…I wasn't invited and I don't want to ruin your happiness…You are happy, aren't you?"

Bakura hesitated a moment. "I suppose I am as happy as I can possibly be with a woman who likes to scream profanities at everything…but I'm sure I'll grow used to it." He grabbed a bottle of brandy and a couple of glasses. "Brandy?"

Alyssa nodded, but when he gave her the glass she didn't drink it. Bakura stared at her, silently drinking in the sight of the woman he had fallen in love with and lost within the same year. He wished he had been more aware of the situation she had fallen into; perhaps he would have been able to help? It didn't seem fair to him that this enchanting person had to lose everything while he lost the woman he loved to marry one that he could barely stand without some alcohol in his system.

"Alyssa…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alyssa hid a shiver of delight at the sound of her name on his lips. It made her feel tainted and sick, knowing that another woman's name had been on his lips a few months ago. That he had betrayed her in a way she had thought he was incapable of after everything that the two of them had been through. She was tired of pretending that everything was fine between them, even after all of his apologies she still felt he had betrayed her like Seto Kaiba had.

"_If I wanted to be cheated on, then I would have stayed with Kaiba," Alyssa said to Carrie one day. _

"_Bakura was drunk Alyssa," Carrie tried to come to the defense of their friend, Alyssa's partner. "Anyone could have taken advantage of him." She scratched her arm absently. "That hag did."_

"Do you…remember how happy we were?" Alyssa asked, looking at Bakura as he sat across from her. "I never saw you without a smile on your face…even _he _was happy…"

Bakura nodded and his eyes became a little glassy. "Yes, my darker side was happy. As was yours, if I can recall correctly."

Alyssa smiled and sipped her drink, turning her head slightly as if she heard something. Growing up with Pegasus as an uncle had given her some quirks and being the reincarnation of a great Egyptian priestess had given her abilities that were problematic. Kaiba had hated her abilities as well as some of her quirks, but Bakura had never shunned her because of them. His philosophy was that everyone had quirks and they were charmingly endearing in her case. As for her abilities, he had been very accepting about them.

The Brit leaned forward and looked at her, peering into her eyes with a smile on his face. "What is being said by the _others_, love?"

The niece of Pegasus looked back at him. "They're wondering when I was going to pull off this stupid wig and when I'm going to glomp you." Alyssa waved her hand dismissively. "Of which I plan to do neither." _Though I want to…_

Bakura sighed as if disappointed. "I'm sure it's for the best that you don't. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Alyssa stood up abruptly and threw her drink down her throat. "I guess I should leave then…because I don't want you to get in trouble with Tasha either."

Bakura set his drink aside and stood up. "Alyssa, don't go."

"I…"

Alyssa felt his hands on her body and suddenly she was forced back against a wall with his lips on hers. She melted against him and kissed him with all the passion she had suppressed since they had officially broken up. There was the familiar control and fierceness of the other side of Bakura and she knew that if they pulled apart right now, she would be staring into the face of evil.

"Did you think you could leave me and my host?" Yami Bakura demanded as he kissed her roughly.

"You're getting married to another woman," Alyssa breathed, her eyes opening slightly. "I have to leave because I will not share you with her as the Pharaoh shares Carrie with Yugi."

Yami Bakura smirked and slid his hand down her side until it rested on his hip where he drew little circles with his fingers. "As if that is a reason to give up everything. My host does not want to marry that repulsive mortal. All he wants is you."

"Then why did he break up with me?"

"He has gotten that mortal pregnant and will not allow me to kill the unborn child."

Alyssa blinked and put a hand on his chest, trying to force him away. "I don't condone murder."

"Yet it suits your whimsy when you let your _better _half out." He placed a kiss at her throat. "All that glorious blood on your hands, touching my skin with a passion and dangerous hunger…Hmm, the naughty things you've done…my beautiful murderer…"

"Not the murder of infants and children." She looked away from him, trying to make herself as small as possible. "Bakura, I love you, no matter what happened between us. I know we parted on bad terms, but I just wanted you to know that you're making a big mistake with this marriage."

"How so little priestess?" Yami Bakura demanded, looking as if this was just a game to him and Alyssa had to remind herself that to him everything was a game.

"Tasha has been sneaking around behind your back, sleeping with dozens of men that aren't you. And the baby…she's not pregnant. She even commented herself that when you were drunk, you couldn't 'perform'." Alyssa sighed. "All she wants is a sugar-daddy and so far, you're playing the part."

Bakura blinked and Alyssa saw that he was back to his normal sweet self. No longer did the Spirit have control over him. Confusion filled his eyes and he stepped away from her as if suddenly embarrassed by their closeness.

"Is – is that all true, love?" Bakura asked, a shakiness underlying his normally calm voice.

Alyssa nodded and stepped closer to the door, listening. "Bakura, I've got to leave now. Someone's going to come here soon and I don't want her to accuse _you_ of cheating on _her_…I'm sorry."

"Alyssa," Bakura began but Alyssa was already slipping out of the door.

"I'll stand for you," Alyssa whispered, closing the door against his sad eyes which she could no longer bear to see. "When the time is right…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura tried to look around the sanctuary without seeming too nervous as the priest went through the marriage hoopla. He couldn't make out Alyssa's face in the crowd of people dressed in pastel colors, but he knew she was there, watching him be wed to a woman in a dress shaped like a cake.

"Are there any among us who do not believe this man and this woman should not be wed today?" the priest asked, looking out at the crowd. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Bakura looked out at the crowd as Tasha did, hoping to see people rise to their feet. Slowly, a woman in a red dress stood up much to the bride's family's surprise. Bakura mentally breathed in a sigh of relief as he recognized Alyssa. Tasha, however, looked absolutely outraged.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, pointing at Alyssa.

Alyssa reached up and pulled the wig off, revealing her natural brown locks. Tasha's eyes narrowed and her family gasped. Two of Tasha's brothers stood up and started walking towards Alyssa.

"I am Alyssa Pegasus and you, Tasha, are a lying, cheating bitch, who doesn't deserve to be with Bakura," Alyssa stated, tossing her wig aside.

Tasha's teeth gnashed together as she stared at Alyssa and Bakura felt a little smile appear on his face. "GET! HER! OUT! OF! HERE!"

Alyssa didn't make a show of resisting the two brothers. She let them escort her from the church and they disappeared into the hall. The sanctuary was buzzing with whispers and Bakura could feel the anger radiating from Tasha as she tried to calm down.

"Go on Father," Tasha uttered from between clenched teeth. "That woman was uninvited and therefore she doesn't count. Please, go on."

"Yes, do get to my favorite part," Bakura said with a smirk. "There are some things I want to say to my lovely bride…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alyssa sat on the front steps of the church and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them to her chest. She was dead set on not moving from this spot until the police were summoned. She had had her say and right now, she could hear music playing inside the church.

"So, it's happened," Alyssa whispered with a soft half smile on her face. "I stood up. I spoke. And I have lost everything…"

_**Don't be too hard on yourself…Anything could have happened. Maybe they're playing the funeral march because Bakura went psychotic in there?**_

_Nice try. He would never go psychotic and murder so many people. There would be too much publicity and witnesses._ She sighed and looked out at the street, watching Carrie and the gang protest the marriage with bright colored signs and loud chants that made no sense. _Maybe I shouldn't have gotten into an argument with him that night. Then he wouldn't have gotten drunk and met her…_

_**Too bad you can't go back in time and tell yourself to shut up.**_

"Yeah…" Alyssa felt a strange calm settle over her shoulders. "I lost the greatest man in the world…"

"I wouldn't say that I'm the greatest man in the world," Bakura commented as he sat down next to her. "Really, I almost let go of the best thing to happen to me."

Alyssa looked over at him in surprise. "Why aren't you in there, getting married?"

"There's no one worth marrying in there anymore," Bakura said, stretching his legs out. "They kicked the only good one out of the church."

The niece of Pegasus looked back out at the street. "I'm sorry that I didn't fight harder to keep you with me before this whole fiasco took place."

"I should be the one to apologize, love," Bakura stated, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I -"

Alyssa put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "No apologizing. Let's just put it in our past and forget about it."

"DON'T DO IT BRO! DON'T MARRY A HOE!" Carrie, Tristan, and Joey called out, marching around Tasha's car. "DON'T DO IT BRO! DON'T MARRY A HOE!"

Bakura smiled as he helped Alyssa to her feet. "Was this your idea?"

"Nope. I just wanted to come and stand up when the priest asked for any objections," Alyssa admitted with a small smile. "It was Carrie's idea to crash the wedding. She's always wanted to crash a wedding."

"I see." He took her hand gently in his own. "Do you think she could hold off on crashing another wedding? A more correct wedding?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We're going ring shopping, love…" Bakura said before moving closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to do what's right this time…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: It was sad and slow at first, but then it got better in the end, didn't it? Leave your comments in the little box and I'll be sure to reply to your comments and questions. (I don't bite…much…so please feel free to say anything.) Flames are good for virtual smores and I made an obligation to share these smores with another reader of my stories, so feel free to flame me. (I don't honestly see how I can grow as a writer without some flames.) Thanks and Merry Christmas! ~ Scarlet **


End file.
